


Dancing Queen

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't dance...missing scene for "Discomania"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Queen

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #33 'dance', missing scene for „Discomania"

**Dancing Queen**

by Belladonna

 

I don't dance.

Not for lack of skill. More a lack of interest – of men wanting to dance with me.

 

But I'm good. Not like that poor guy looking like an electrocuted chicken on the dancefloor. Definitely needs some lessons, other than that, he's pretty cute.

 

See that curly-haired guy? Now he _can_ dance, nothing awkward about him. I'd love to get sweaty with him.

 

Bummer on both accounts. They'd asked me, sure.

About some guy.

 

If all they'd wanted to dance with were guys, they should've danced with each other. At least curly could've taught blondie some moves.


End file.
